What About Me?
by SiriuslyHermione
Summary: My take on all of those marraige law fics out there! Not the same reason for the law though!


What About Me

**Disclaimer:**

Honestly, is anyone so thick that they would actually believe that I own Harry Potter? Well, just in case, I don't. Happy?'

Author's Note: This is my take on all of those marriage law stories. It will be in a load of different perspectives so pay attention to the little messages I will put in there! THANKS! BRIANA SULLIVAN

**Chapter one: Birthday 'Gift'**

View of anyone: 

This is it, my eighteenth birthday, or, I should say, my eighteenth birthday WITH the use of a timeturner.

Stupid me.

I HAD to go and take those extra courses. Serves me right for HAVING to be a stinking know it all. I couldn't be content to just try my best in the normal amount of classes. Nooo, I HAD to strive harder than everyone else, thus aging myself nearly a year in the process. I knew I shouldn't have used the timeturner for extra sleep and study time. Oh yeah, I also HAD to use it for all those little escapades throughout the years with Harry and Ron.

I hate timeturners.

Stupid Ministry.

They HAD to go and notice the quarreling in the wizarding world. They haven't cared for so stinking long, but NOW they notice. NOW they realize that "muggleborns" are "mudbloods" to all of the "purebloods." What a load of thestral crap.

Then, the bloody ministry HAD to decide that the "only" way to 'solve' the problem would be to FORCE every muggleborn and half-blood to marry a pureblood. They couldn't just say 'congratulations, you are married' though, they had to make a bunch of lists, and then pick one that would be the 'guidelines' of the law.

I HATE the MINISTRY!

At or over the age of eighteen, all muggleborn and half blood witches and wizards will receive a letter from all of the pureblood witches or wizards that wish to marry them. Likewise, the pureblood witches or wizards will write a letter to the muggleborn or half-blood witch or wizard that they wish to marry, explaining why they wish to wed them.

The muggleborn or half-blood witch or wizard will have exactly one week upon receiving their first proposal letter to notify the ministry which pureblood witch or wizard they will wed, and another month for the wedding to take place.

If a muggleborn or half-blood witch or wizard does not receive a proposal letter they will be excluded from the law until such a date when said letter is received.

If a muggleborn or half-blood witch or wizard refuses to select a spouse, they will then be banished from the wizarding world.

It is all a bunch of arse if you bother to ask my opinion. But did anyone? Nope. I was not even giving a chance of voicing it. So, all I have left to hope for is no proposal letters. And, if that happens, MOST of me will be elated, but SOME of me will be insulted. I mean, think about it, even Professor McGonnagal go ONE. Only now, to be correct, she is Professor Dumbledore. But, in this case, correct is confusing.

Anyway, Happy birthday to me! –dripping with sarcasm-

View of anyone:

Harry glanced at Ron and shook his head. Ron was up an hour early, sitting on his be, writing a letter. Harry knew who the letter was to, and he also knew why Ron was writing it. Ron obviously hadn't wanted Harry to know that he was writing it though, so Harry closed his eyes, and fell back asleep.

View of Ron:

Dearest Hermione... -scratch- No, not going to work, She would just laugh... um, Dear Hermione... -scratch- Still not right... I know!

Mione, to start this incredibly awkward letter off, Happy Birthday! (I will give you your present when you wake up, which will be before you get this letter.)--- I am writing this letter to... well... um... to... well, I am proposing. 'I am on one knee, saying "will you marry me"' Well, actually, I am sitting on my bed, writing this letter, trying not to wake anyone up, but, close enough right? I know you are going to receive a load of proposal letters. Don't try and argue, you are a brilliant, powerful, muggleborn witch that V..v..v.. You know who would love to have within his grasp. I am asking you to marry me because: 1- we are best friends. 2- so you don't have to marry someone evil. 3-because I know you want to stay at Hogwarts and finish school, and 4- because I like you. You have a week to receive loads of letter, and a week to pick one. Pick the right one for you. Love...-scratch- Your friend, Ron.

Okay, so it is completely corny, but she won't be able to pick anyone else! Happy B-day Mione!

View of Harry and hour and fifteen minutes later:

"Ron's probably in the Great Hall Neville." –sigh- Same question every morning, and the same answer. You think even HE could start guessing... And there he goes to find Ron. –Roll eyes-

I hope Hermione likes the present I got her. Actually, I KNOW she will like it. I saw her staring wistfully at it at Florish and Blotts before sixth year. I only hope she doesn't already have it. Besides, it's a book. She loves books. Lives by books. I just wish that I could remember the title of it. But I don't want to unwrap it and then rewrap it again! I can just wait until she opens it and then glance at the front.

I hope this whole ministry law thing doesn't spoil her day.

Happy Birthday Hermione.

Great Hall, Breakfast, Draco Malfoy's View:

"Morning Mudblood." –smirk- there go her two "boyfriends" getting all defensive. "Relax, I just wanted to give Granger this in person." Now just hand her my proposal letter. She took it, she has no clue what it is. –smirk- "Happy birthday Granger.' Turn, and walk away. I just hope I get to sit down in time to watch it dawn upon her. She shrieked. Wheel around and look... Happy birthday indeed, -evil smirk-

View of Severus Snape:

Okay, Albus had better be happy. I am sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast. Mind - I was a little late- but he still better drop the subject now. He has been begging me for months, and now I have finally caved in. Stupid me. That really doesn't live up to my persona. I had better remember to do everything in my power to keep Minerva from finding out about this... Drat, Albus HAD to go and marry her, therefore now he is EXPECTED to share EVERYTHING with her. Or so he says. I HATE Albus... and Minerva... and that ugly old tartan hat she insists on wearing...and... okay, if I don't stop now, I will be sitting here all day.

Oooh, look who is leaving the Great Hall, the Golden Trio! It must be my birthday. I must go and 'chat' with them. –snarl-

"Mione, it isn't all that bad." Potter is trying to comfort her, how sweet. –gag- Weasley just handed her a piece of paper, I must interfere, NOW!

Perfect, they all look terrified. –glare- "What's the matter Miss Granger? Didn't get the right kind of oatmeal? –smirk and sneer-

"No sir, It is just that stupid git Malfoy." Hmm. She didn't notice the sarcasm. Better scare her.

"Do not insult another student in this school, especially one as fine as Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger. That will be ten points from Gryffindor." Good, she looks awful.

"But it is her birthday!" Weasley needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut.

-false surprised look- "Oh? Well, then a detention tonight at eight as a gift from me. Happy birthday Miss Granger." –smirk, then turn and glide- I love my job!

Authors Note: Okay, I was going to make this chapter longer, but that seemed like the perfect place to stop it! And for those of you who have read my other stories, you know that this chapter is already longer than I usually write! ï Please review and let me know if I should continue this story!


End file.
